At present, a reconfigurable antenna, especially a frequency reconfigurable antenna, can work under a plurality of frequencies, which is always one of important key points in the field of antenna research at domestic and foreign, and an applicable range of the antenna is greatly widened. A material adopted by a p-i-n diode applied to the plasma reconfigurable antenna at domestic and foreign is a bulk silicon material, such material has the problem of lower carrier mobility of an intrinsic region, which affects a carrier concentration of the intrinsic region of the p-i-n diode and further affects a concentration of solid-state plasma. Besides, a P region and an N region of such structure are formed by mostly adopting an implantation process, and the method requires relatively large implantation dosage and energy, has high requirements on equipment and is incompatible with the existing process. However, if a diffusion process is adopted, a junction depth is deeper, but the P region and N region have relatively larger areas, resulting in a low integration level and an uneven doping concentration, and thereby affecting electrical properties of the p-i-n diode and leading to poor controllability in concentration and distribution of the solid-state plasma.
Therefore, how to select a proper material and preparation process to produce the plasma p-i-n diode for applying to the solid-state plasma antenna becomes very important.